Tears of Crystal Shards
by jazzy starlight
Summary: 'Never regret something that once made you smile" Sakura's final days   a wish before dying. warning: Character's death


Tears Of crystal Shards

xxx

_Yellow feathers cascade around her body. They formed a non-ending cycle of spherical shapes. __The mist of the crystal glass feathers cut her soul from inside. What are these mystic creatures was a mere mystery. A mystery confide, producing a second mind._

"I'm just saying I could do better." Those words left his mouth the second she turned her back. "Why would you love him and not have any for me? How selfish can you be? Isn't love what goes through the distance?" he says. The girl turns to him, "Love?" she questions him. "This perfect fantasy romace that I have created in my mind." the tears start to fall, all her pain and sorrow burst the depression that she kept hidden fell through. She walks away while he calls her name.

Once she made her it to her apartment, she fell upon the solid icy floor. Her knees clapsing, her heart bleeding. Her screams hit the wall like pebbles in a stream. "I still love you..." his voice echoes in her head. All the lies that he just said to her made it worse. "I'm tired of screaming can somebody hear me! My heart is bleeding!" she shrieks out toward the world. Alone she has been, men too afriad to approach her. She hasn't contacted her family in months. Why is she alive is a mystery. A mere disease is eating her insides.

She was born alone and will die alone. Her eyes would not give up on her. Salty rain drops fell from her melancholy eyes. Close friends, relatives, even old lovers nothing mattered any more. The only living creature that showed her passion was her grandmother. Just to see her smiling figure would bring back the missing warmth in her heart. Lost, no that shall not be the word she would use.

Insanity? "Are you looking down on me? Are you proud od who I am?" she screams to the picture of her grandmother. Rage dashed through her veins, while she breathed heavy, she rises to her grandmother's picture. The tears never leaving her side, "Just to hear your voice again..." A scream of thunder escapes her, she grabs the crystal frame and throws it against the wall. Her grandmother's picture shattering away with the crystal shards. She looks at the picture and the tears roll down her pale cheeks.

Suddenly, she notices something that feels like a bow-in-arrow through her heart. She approaches the picture that lays on the cold floor. A single fresh tear escapes from the tattered picture. Hurt was written across the picture. "How-How could I!" she yelps to herself. Her shoulders rock back and forth like a rocking chair full of despair. She bnags her hands on her head.

Hours passed by as Sakura is now on the couch. The tears never gave up on her. A mere memory haunts her mind. The picture of a docter plays in her head.

"_I'm Sorry, it just all came back it's like the treatment did nothing at all."_

A droplet falls from her. As her face is hiding behind her pink bangs. She will never heal at all. This diease would bring the peace she has long lost. Her smile didn't ever have the same effect and shine it always occupied. His words come back to her mind, "How selfish can you be?" How dare he say that to her. "Let me be your hero", she could first remember when he said those words to her.

Now all that he was is a fruad, he never shared the same feelings she felt. She was the only one in love. He could not stand by her forever. Her phone vibrates, the screen flashes his name. She just throws it aside as her body slowly starts to give up on her. Her heart and soul collide to be one. She slowly starts to slip into a endless dreamland. Where her dreams can confine as one.

A week has passed by from her recent event. Her state has gotten far worse. "Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?" she questions herself. Constant calls make their way to her phone. She hasn't eaten in days. Her now stained cheeks now have bloodlines across them. The memory of the picture accident is pasted on the back of her mind. "He will never stay by you, not now not never" her mind whispers to her.

She slowly sings to herself a tune that brought deep sadness upon her heart,

_"I heared he sang a lullaby_

_I heared he sang it from his heart_

_When I found out thought I would die_

_Because that lullaby was mine_

_I heared he sealed it with a kiss_

_He gently kissed her cherry lips_

_I found that so hard to belive_

_Because his kiss belonged to me_

_How could an angel break my heart_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_May be I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart"_

His kisses, his touch, his smell, his smile, they all lingered on her soul.

The diease inside was at its climax. A tumor surround her heart. In a count of mere hours she would suffer. Not a soul has been whispered to. The unspoken diease remains a secret; a secret of death. Each night she was only accompanied to the stars and moon. She talked to the moon as if it watched over her. She was not insane, just a lonely soul seeking comfort. Suddenly she starts to cough up blood. Her lungs desperately trying to force in air. She hears small droplets of scattered raindrops fall from the sky. The sky mourns for her as she falls. She grabs herself and opens up the door.

"Is this the end?" she whispers. She tries so hard to make it out of to the pouring shower. The song of her soul plays in her ears. Finally she reaches out to the rain. "Sing to me the song of the stars!" she screams out to the heavens. The blood begins to run out of her. Her tears wash away with the rain. "The rain is the most melodious substance created, because no one will ever know that you were crying." She engraves upon the world around her. Her now moist chest hits the ground, face first.

The tears never seem to stop. Her body begins to grow cold, as her lips turn a unique color of purple. A majestic purple that symbolizez royality. The final burst hits her, one final heartbeat from her overpowered heart. She smiles from her heart, a single tear lays on her cheek. Her eyes, that once carried a roaring fire of ember, finally shut. A mere soul to a mere raindrop. Yellow crystal feathers surround her once more, just like in her dream. They come closer now spinning, twirling. She dances away into the wind, vanishing

xx

_"God pours life into death and death into life without a drop being spilled."_

Enjoy and Review

xoxo


End file.
